


Just Kiss Me

by Ya_cinnamon_rolls



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, classic jim kirk advances, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_cinnamon_rolls/pseuds/Ya_cinnamon_rolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, god, we’re becoming stale.” He muttered, dropping his fork into the replicated mashed potatoes.<br/>“Who’s stale?” Bones asked, setting a tray in front of his best friend.<br/>“Spock and I.” Jim panicked slightly. “He hasn't kissed me all day.”</p>
<p>Or, Spock is acting weird and Bones always has sage advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my wonderful beta, biibii.

James T. Kirk was absolutely befuddled.  
His morning had begun as usual, what with him rolling over onto Spock about two hours before he really had to get up. It was common for him to do this—who knew why— but every morning he would wake up a little cold, or maybe his pillow had fallen, and he would roll over to Spock. From then on the captain would wrap his arms around his t’hy’la, nuzzling his face deep into the Vulcan’s chest. Subconsciously, Spock would welcome the warm body and Jim would doze right back off to sleep.  
Fast forward and Jim’s alarm is going off and he finds himself alone in bed, wrapped around a pillow. It’s not necessarily in a bad way, though, because the sound of the shower in the adjoining bathroom always reminds him that he’s not alone. So he stretches and takes up the entire space of the bed while waiting on his most special star (“That makes no sense, Jim.”).  
Like every morning, Spock emerged from the bathroom, hair combed and uniform on as neat as possible.  
“Mornin’” Jim offered, giving a charming Kirk smile with his hands behind his head, propping himself up.  
“Did you sleep well?” Spock asks, sitting on the bed next to his husband. He placed a hand on Jim’s leg, rubbing a small pattern with his thumb and sending waves of adoration through the bond.  
“Fantastic.” He smiled. “I’ve got the most comfortable pillow in the universe.” With the last statement he nudged Spock in the side with his knee. With a playful quirk of the eyebrow, he rose.  
“I hardly believe a Vulcan to qualify as an object of comfort.”  
“You know what I mean.” Jim smirked.  
Another quirk of the eyebrow. “When will you be dressed for breakfast?”  
Jim shrugged, sitting up and slowly rising to his knees. “I don’t know. I’m kind of taking it slow today.”  
“I see.”  
By now Jim had managed to snake his arms around Spock, who stood at the edge of the bed, pulling him closer.  
“You could take it slow for once, too, you know. We’re only star mapping today. It’s not like we’re expecting Klingons.”  
No sooner than Jim had begun to inch his face closer to Spock’s did the Vulcan pull away.  
“Actually, Captain, I had prior plans to attend breakfast with a few science ensigns today. They have reports for me to read.”  
“Oh.”  
He spoke as he straightened his uniform top and made his way to the door. “I shall see you on the bridge. Also,” he paused at the doorway. “One never expects Klingons, that is when they attack.”  
As soon as Spock was gone, Jim fell back onto the bed and checked his breath. It wasn’t that bad. Well, for morning breath at least.

 

“Keptin on ze bridge!”  
Jim shot a look to Checkov as he left the turbolift and walked towards his chair. He’d already talked to the kid about this, maybe he’d have to again. Muttering about the fact that he’d only gone to the bathroom, he fell back into his comfortable seat.  
“How’s everything going?” he asked the navigators.  
They responded positively, yet bored.  
Twirling his chair to find Nyota, he asked her the same question. She was positively bored.  
Just to the left of her, his eyes zeroed in on Spock.  
“Spock…” he smiled to himself, low enough that only he could hear. Okay, the yeoman beside him had totally heard it but they were gonna act like she hadn’t for both of their sakes.  
Glancing back at the view screen to confirm that there was nothing but stars in front of him, he lifted himself up and directed his stroll towards the science station. When he reached it, he came to a stop in true Jim Kirk fashion.  
By leaning against the module as much as he could with one hand behind his head and the other on his hip.  
“Anything interesting?”  
“No.” Came the monotone reply, never looking up from his scanner.  
“Oh.” He said in a small voice, standing straight and now leaning his backside against the module. “Well, what’cha doing?”  
“I am running occasional scans on the perimeter.” He looked up now, blinking twice. “Is there something you need?”  
Jim shrugged. “I’m just kind of bored is all.”  
Reaching out, he fiddled with the hem of the sleeve on Spock’s shirt. Spock glanced down but didn’t make any other reference to it.  
“Captain, I am aware that you enjoy fast-paced, adrenaline filled missions. However, days such as today, where we are running reports and mapping stars, are just as crucial to Starfleet.”  
“I know,” he sighed, now running his hand down a few inches. His fingers brushed against Spock’s. “But staring at the same thing all day drives me insane.”  
Spock’s finger shifted slightly, only to accommodate Kirk’s, and he nodded slowly.  
“Perhaps you would enjoy a report that was submitted to me earlier?”  
“Or…maybe we could have a little chat in that empty board room down the hall…you know…on how the crew’s been running recently.” He tried to persuade, fingers still tangled in Spock’s.  
Spock kept a straight face, but Jim could see right through it.  
“The crew has been running most efficiently.”  
With a quick glance around (everyone was doing their jobs, holding conversations with themselves. Fine with him, they weren’t watching the science station), he leaned in closer to Spock.  
“I think you know what I mean.”  
And for a moment, Spock didn’t say anything; instead he just watched the blue eyes that danced back and forth in front of him.  
For Jim, this was a 50/50. Sometimes it worked, on days like today when he tempted Spock with a “chat” when really they end up in some random place on the ship doing…well…you know. And other days he would push it, and although he never offered when situations were critical, he did offer when there was a little work to be done. Spock would always tell him to get back to work on those days.  
But as soon as Jim’s forehead connected with Spock’s, it was as if the Vulcan’s mind had been made up. Lips inches apart, Spock literally pushed Jim away with his hand.  
“This is improper for the bridge, Captain.”  
Averting his eyes back to the scanner, Spock pulled his hands back down to himself. Jim cleared his throat, already looking back towards his chair.  
“Understood.”  
He really hoped no one saw that.

Jim thought it over at lunch. Spock hadn’t kissed him at all that day. It was weird, too. Because usually they couldn’t leave the room in the morning without a borderline steamy make out session.  
“Oh, god, we’re becoming stale.” He muttered, dropping his fork into the replicated mashed potatoes.  
“Who’s stale?” Bones asked, dropping a tray in front of his best friend.  
“Spock and I.” he panicked slightly. “He hasn’t kissed me all day.”  
Bones scrunched up his face. “First of all, TMI, Jim. Second of all, it’s only lunch, how much have you even seen him today?”  
“Plenty! I even offered him sex at one point today—”  
“Ji—Dammit.”  
“And he just pulled away from me! He’s been doing it all day! A little bit after that, I met him in the hallway, and tried to do that move where you fix their hair and go in for the kiss. You know that move. Didn’t work! I mean, I should have realized it wouldn’t because his hair is perfect every day.”  
“It’s fucking weird, that damn Vulcan hair.”  
“But anyway…he didn’t seem to mind until I went in for it and he was like, ‘No! We’re working!’ and so I thought, ‘Whatever’. And then on the way to lunch just a few minutes ago, everything was just fine in the elevator, and then I realized we were alone, so I went for a more dominant approach.”  
“Oh, god, what did you do?”  
“Well, I just pressed him against the wall, and he was feeling it too! I could feel it through the bond! But, of course, when I went for the kiss…”  
“Nothing.”  
“He pushed me away and chastised me because apparently he’d been telling me all day that we’re not supposed to finagle or whatever during work hours and then he stood on the other side of the elevator and then went off somewhere else as soon as the door opened.”  
“Bullshit,” Bones said with a furrowed brow.  
“No, it happened,” Jim sighed, picking up a cup and swirling it around, no doubt wishing something stronger were in it.  
“No, bullshit on finagle. There’s no way Spock said that.”  
“I was paraphrasing, Bones. Besides it doesn’t matter. It’s the fact of the matter.”  
The table finally went silent for a moment as the two men began thinking. Jim went back to combing through his mashed potatoes, not really in the mood for food. Bones, however was enjoying his roast as he pondered over the information Jim had just given him.  
“Sorry,” Jim sighed.  
“Nah,” Bones waved. “But you know…there is something you could do.”  
“What?”  
“Just ask him what’s wrong. I mean. That tends to work sometimes. Asking people what’s wrong.”  
Jim rolled his eyes at him.  
“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me. Just try it, okay? And if it don’t work, then you come crying back to me.”  
“Fine,” the captain sighed, standing up with a still full tray. “I’ll try.”  
As he walked away, the doctor shook his head.  
“Damn kids,” he muttered.

It didn’t take Jim long to find Spock. He was sitting at a microscope in an empty lab.  
Labs were kind of weird when they were empty. But anyway…  
Arms crossed, he approached his husband quietly. He didn’t really know how to approach the subject. Instead he pulled out the stool next to Spock’s and sat. Okay, he had to know that Jim was there by now. Clearly they were just going to spend eternity in an awkward silence.  
With a cough, Jim decided to open it up.  
“Hey, umm…can I talk to you for a second?”  
Slowly, Spock looked over to Jim. Anyone who saw him would think he looked no different than he usually did, but Kirk could see it. He could see the slight nervousness and worry that clouded the brown eyes.  
“I, uh. I’m sorry about earlier. All of those times, actually. I just...” he sighed. “Well, to be completely honest, I just realized you hadn’t really shown me much affection lately and I kind of freaked out.”  
Spock’s brow furrowed. “I showed you affection today. On the bridge.”  
Jim had to laugh a little. “Well, yeah. But…you pushed me away.”  
Spock just stared him.  
“Babe, you haven’t kissed me all day.”  
Realization dawned in the Vulcan’s eyes and everything began to clear for him.  
“I apologize. I had refrained from doing so today for your best interest.”  
“…How?”  
“Yesterday I ran out of my supply of Vulcan toothpaste.”  
“Oh my god, you didn’t brush your teeth today?”  
“No. I merely switched to a human brand that was rather distasteful, and I assumed you would find it distasteful as well. It is also…odd.”  
“What? I’m confused. What did you brush your teeth with today?”  
“I suppose embarrassment is a human emotion…”  
“Yes, it is, Spock, now be a good Vulcan and just tell me what’s up.”  
“I used children’s toothpaste.”  
Jim stared at Spock, dumbfounded. “I don’t follow. What’s wrong with children’s toothpaste?”  
Spock opened his mouth to speak, but instead closed it and returned to his microscope.  
“Nope.” Jim said, grabbing Spock’s shoulders and turning him towards himself. “Open up.”  
“Captain?”  
“Open up.”  
“I do not under—what are you doing, Jim?”  
Mid-sentence, Jim had leaned in and actually took a whiff of Spock’s breath. Any normal person would have found it really weird and even would have shouted “What the fuck, Jim?!” (just like Bones did when he heard the story), but that didn’t happen here because…look who we’re dealing with.  
When Jim recognized the smell, a slight smile began to play on his face.  
“Did I just smell…?”  
Spock’s face began to turn green from the weird attention.  
“Oh my god,” Jim smiled, grabbing his husband by either side of the face and connecting their lips together. In less than a minute, he was pulling himself off. “Oh my god, you taste like bubblegum, too! This is fantastic!”  
“You enjoy this?” Spock breathed, not really sure what was going on.  
“Yeah, it’s fun!” Jim laughed, giving him another kiss.  
“I had assumed that you would associate the flavor with a child and therefore not wish to have any relations with me until I could attain Vulcan toothpaste again.”  
“You’re so wrong.” Jim laughed, pulling Spock up. “Come on, we’ve got some things to catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was prompted to me with simply the phrase, "bubblegum breathe". I figured that if Vulcans got drunk off of mint, then maybe they wouldn't use mint toothpaste. Oh well, I tried.


End file.
